


读书俱乐部

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Richard Rider安利失败记录。





	读书俱乐部

Richard从来没有期待过来自男朋友热情似火的迎接，他倾向于认为他和Peter之间的关系是成熟的、稳重的、长久的关系。因此他推开门的时候一个黑影迎面扑来，他条件反射地举手挡住，而不是张开双臂做出拥抱的样子。

“袭击你的是一本书。”寰宇之心云淡风轻地描述道。

于此同时房间的主人Peter插着腰站在角落的桌子边，右手和桌面上的咖啡壶壶嘴一起控诉般指向门口的客人：“你是暗示我太老了吗？”

“哈？”

Richard弯腰拾起地上摊开的书，小心抚平折页的角。这是他揣在怀里从地球一路带到Knowhere的小说，当然事后他才在Drax的好心提醒下想起这个世界上还有一种东西叫做书包。

Peter转身把头盔往脑袋上摁，然后用不必要的力道抄起桌上的枪：“准备集合。”

“你不打算解释一下？”Richard吃惊地侧身。

即使Richard已经把自己高大英武的身躯尽量缩成可怜兮兮的一团，Peter仍然用肩膀撞过Richard无辜的胸口挤出了门框，就好像几天前他没有对着那片白花花的肉又啃又咬一样。

“回来再和你算账！”

看着Peter旋风般刮过走廊的身影，Richard很确定这个“算账”一点引申意都没有。

-

Peter弯腰避开宇宙大章鱼油腻肥厚的触手，顺便往随便什么方向射击了两枪，Richard在他身后尽职尽责地削下一只突袭的小章鱼半个脑袋。Peter回头扫了他一眼，Richard莫名觉得自己得到了一枚白眼。

“没有爱的亲亲？也没有感谢？”Richard冲着星爵的背影大喊，“你对Peter Quill做了什么？”

Peter一言不发地把最后一个敌人一脚踹开，Rocket踩着Groot的肩膀哇哇大叫着扔出了过多的炸弹。橘红色的火光冲天而起，映照得每一个人的脸都融化在了光芒中，如同一个盛大喧闹的庆典。

战斗干净利落地结束。星爵收起武器宣布撤离。Richard看着一人一浣熊勾肩搭背在满地废墟上东扭西歪的样子，一时间说不上话。

-

Richard认为自己的怒火是有正当性的。首先，他莫名其妙被自己的男朋友用书砸了脑袋——好吧，纠正，差点砸了脑袋，要不是他身手矫健耳聪目明而且还戴着头盔；其次，他男朋友对他进行了莫须有的指控；第三，一接到男朋友的夺命连环呼叫就穿着还没有来得及清洗的盔甲跑来赴约，结果却被冷处理，他是人类不是牛肉！第四……

“那什么，”Gamora漫不经心地弹了弹指甲，“引用：‘虽然他经常不分场合地发脾气但是我就喜欢他这一点。’引用结束。”

“这句话怎么这么耳熟呢？”Rocket大声说道。

Richard抱紧了自己的头盔：“我原话不是这样说的好不好？”

“我在乎吗？”Rocket耳朵上毛茸茸的耳朵扭了起来，就像地球上转来转去的雷达一样散发着嘲讽的信号。

“你不在乎。”Gamora笑了起来。绿皮肤的女人得意洋洋地撩了撩肩膀上漂亮的头发。尽管Gamora的笑容灿烂可爱，Richard一时间被堵得胸口发闷。

“你们怎么不击掌欢呼算了？”

新星没好气地踹了踹脚边的箱子。天知道银河护卫队的基地为什么有这么多箱子，大概是Peter为了能够随时随地做着喝咖啡放的。想起把自己关在房间里谁也不理，没人知道在做什么的Peter——反正不是在写报告，Mantis十分主动地排除了一个选项——Richard忍不住叹了一口气。

“击掌？”Gamora的笑容变了味道，“我以为那是你们地球人特殊的什么手势。你知道，表达爱意什么的。”

“我们不是瓦肯人，Peter到底给你们灌输了多少伪地球文化——”

“反正就是黏黏糊糊的。”Rocket不管不顾地插嘴，“总之，去找你的小男朋友去，别在这里碍眼。”

Richard求救般看向Gamora。他为什么竟然以为Gamora会帮助他？Gamora已经将自己的注意力完全放在手中的武器上，纤细的手指轻轻抚摸着金属表面，仿佛爱人的呵护，永恒的凝视，Richard被自己的想法吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“再见，地球男孩。”Gamora头也不回地打了个招呼，连挥手的功夫都没有。

-

Richard小心翼翼地推开房门，看着Peter在工作台前拆卸武器的身影一时间觉得自己又窝囊又可怜。Peter的动作慢了一些，但脖子就像是梗在地面上的水泥柱一样僵硬。

“Peter？”Richard背靠着门板对着男人的后脑勺轻喊。

Peter结结实实地叹了一口气，让Richard想起早上那句关于年龄的控诉。希望这不是什么关于年龄危机的紧急状态，Richard还没有做好应付这些现实生活情况的准备。他觉得他和Peter都是只能用拳头说话不擅长用脑子交谈的人，要是Peter这时候突然对他说“你知道什么是中年危机吗”他可能要直接窜上屋顶把自己升入太空变成一朵绚烂惊恐的烟花……

不，Richard Rider，大敌当前，你快清醒过来。

新星恶狠狠地甩了甩脑袋，把那些诡异的想法像手上的一团烂泥巴一样甩了出去。Peter转过身，他之前还没注意到Peter把房间里的椅子换成了那种可以滑来滑去的办公椅。Peter蹬了下地面，转椅带着他身姿流畅地来到了床前。他从床头柜里掏出了一本书，对着Richard晃了晃。

Richard惭愧地想起自己好像在出任务前随手把它扔回了地上。

“我不喜欢这本书。”Peter紧皱眉头，“这个老头，出去打渔，啥也没捞到还丢了一堆东西，然后他就回来了，睡了一觉——他怎么睡得着！他出去打了一仗，不但毫无收获还丢失了所有的武器，他怎么睡得着！”

“这是一个故事，故事是有引申义的。”Richard难以置信地盯着Peter手上的书，船上的老人和不远处的狮子正面对着他分别摆出意味深长的表情。“而且，这可是海明威，Peter——海明威！”

“所以呢？莫名其妙的故事。”Peter嗤笑着，把书扔回了抽屉，伸出两手比这引号的样子，摇头晃脑地发出尖酸刻薄的声音，就像高中那些人见人恨的小姑娘，“老人梦到了老虎。”

“狮子！Quill，狮子！”

“随便你。”Peter撅起嘴，但是Richard看到他脸红了。

“你知道，当你说你没看过这本书的时候我——”

“你吓坏了，就好像这他妈是什么信仰。”

“每个美国孩子都知道海明威。”

“随你怎么说。反正我讨厌他。”

“你还讨厌菲茨杰拉德。”

“你是说那个可悲的一闪一闪的绿色小灯泡？”

“你不喜欢马丁·伊登。”

“他就是个偏执的傻子，和作者本人一样可悲。”

“Peter，”Richard心事重重地坐在了床上，像是结婚五十年第一次才发现爱人其实长着三只手一样沮丧又震惊，“你的品位真糟糕。”

“我是个实用主义者。”Peter骄傲地插着腰站在Richard的面前，Richard这时才发现Peter早就把自己剥了个精光，“我们来干点实用的事情。”

所以现在Peter ·爱发牢骚·Quill终于心情好了。

Richard毫无尊严地点点头，还咽了口水，还把手伸了出去，还放在了Peter的屁股上。去他的硬汉去他的虚无主义。Richard任由爱人把自己推到在床上，把什么鱼钩和读书品味都扔到了宇宙尽头。

-

Peter骑着Richard的样子就像是海明威骑着摩托艇那么潇洒。

这个一闪而过的念头差点让Richard浑身一软，幸好星爵用一个热情的亲吻挽回了他们的情侣吵架和好庆祝活动。软乎乎的舌头纠缠在一起，Peter在Richard的嘴里发出亲昵细碎的呢喃声，他的身体包裹着Richard在上下挺动中驱使着他们不断向前，往更深、更漆黑却也更温暖的地方。

Richard的手深深陷入Peter的身体里，他被Peter结实的身躯压得移动艰难，在Peter暂时离开时他两条腿蹬着床板追寻着对方的身体，就像是永远无法分离的一体。Peter居高临下地看着他，他想着自己就在Peter的身体里，胸口发涨的情绪让他忍不住收紧了手。Peter报复似地扭着腰收紧了身体，低下头咬着Richard的胸口几乎要咬出血来。

他射出来的时候感到一阵眩晕，Peter毫不客气地落在他的怀里。粗重的喘息逐渐平息，他们应该去清洗自己，然而没有人想要移动。

“Richard。”Peter在寂静中小声说道。

Richard等了一会儿，没有等到Peter的后半句话。埋伏在墙角的黑暗一点点包裹了Richard的意识。他的手无意间一下一下拍抚着Peter光滑的后背，知道自己正在堕入睡眠。身上覆盖的重量让他感到安心，就好像这样他就不会在宇宙里漫无目的的漂浮中失去方向。

他感到一只手正轻柔地梳理着他的头发，Richard满足地在那只手掌中蹭了蹭脑袋。恍惚间他听到海浪的声音，就像是儿时被妈妈带到海边，套上泳圈，在爸爸的牵引下随着午后的海水晃晃悠悠地游荡。

“Richard，不要被摧毁。你或许会被打败，或许会失去武器，但是答应我，不要被摧毁。”

Richard把脑袋往枕头里埋得更深了一点，他在爱人小声的请求中安稳地睡着了。


End file.
